


Problematic Requests <3

by otlenie



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blood Kink, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Gang Rape, Hardcore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Latex, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, any kink cmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otlenie/pseuds/otlenie
Summary: Give me some fucked up prompts and I'll write a one-shot out of them. No kink shaming here, I'm open to anything.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck, Kurapika/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104533
Comments: 27
Kudos: 20





	Problematic Requests <3

Give me problematic requests! I'm literally into almost everything so don't be nervous about requesting. The only thing I won't write are requests pertaining to scat, sex with animals, killugon, or x reader fics (they're not my strong suit apologies!!). So yes, I'm alright with writing incest, rape, necro, bdsm, underage, gang rape, drugging, torture, mpreg and much more. 

Pls give as much detail as you can! I know how hard it is to find fics that truly represent your kinks so I'd love to hit the nail on the head.

I'll do as many requests as I can (might take a while, writing is just a hobby of mine) 

Thanks!

I'll be putting all the completed requests into a series to prevent myself from spamming hashtags! Make sure to keep watch!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter if you ever wanna chat about gross headcanons!! @otlenie


End file.
